Shelving Pains
by fallingAmber
Summary: HumanAU where Stiles is a librarian assistant to Laura Hale. Derek Hale is a college student who decides that in order to graduate he must spend hours a day at the library.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stiles enjoyed working at the library. It was a good job for him. He was constantly moving around, whether he was covering books or putting them away on the shelves. His hands were constantly in motion and his mind was always preoccupied. He honestly loved it.

Stiles wasn't a librarian, not yet anyway. He was more of an assistant to Laura. She was always the librarian on duty the days he worked. Laura was kind and seemed to enjoy Stiles' company. He kept up conversation during the slow hours of the day and was always ready to assist when someone had a question about the books. The best thing about Laura was that she didn't get annoyed with his constant chatter, even if they were in a library. She was always interested in the things he had to say. She had dark hair and hazel eyes; a combination Stiles had always found very attractive. He might even be interested in her, if he swung in that direction, of course.

It was during one of the slow hours of the day and Stiles was shelving a stack of books when Laura found him. "Hey, I've got to run to the basement to put some of these away." Stiles glanced at the tall stack of books in her hands.

"You want me to?" He took a step forward to take the books.

"No, no." Laura shook her head. "I've got it. They moved some stuff around last week and I haven't gotten the chance to show you yet. Do you mind watching the desk?"

"Of course not." Laura smiled her thanks before disappearing behind the next shelf over. Stiles grabbed the rest of the books and brought them back to the front desk. He'd finish shelving them when Laura got back. He sat in the chair and spun around. He hadn't spent a lot of time behind the desk, so he still wasn't that comfortable with that part of the job. There weren't many people that came in around this time anyway, so Stiles wasn't too worried. He tapped his fingers on the desk and sipped his decaf coffee. God, he loved coffee.

The creak of the front door warned Stiles that someone had just entered the library. He quickly went over everything Laura had taught him about how to do book returns and lend-outs. Each step came easily. He had nothing to worry about. That is, until he saw who had come in and his brain went blank. Stiles stared as a tall man with a leather jacket approached the desk. He had dark hair and, Stiles saw as he got closer, bright eyes that couldn't be described by any one color. He was glaring at Stiles over the computer monitor. It was both attractive and scary. Wait, had he said something? Oh, god.

"Sorry?" Stiles said quickly, praying that his blush wasn't as visible as it felt.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Laura." His voice almost made Stiles' mind go blank again, but he spoke again. "Where is she?"

"Uh," Stiles sputtered. "She went to put some books away. She should be right back if you want to hang out here for a minute. It doesn't take that long to shelve books in the basement anyway, but they just moved stuff around, I guess, so it might be longer." He took a sip of his coffee before he went into a full rant about shelving books. He glanced back at the stranger, who surprisingly was not glaring. He looked almost amused.

"One too many cups of coffee today?" the man mused as he leaned forward on the desk.

It was Stiles turn to offer a small glare. "I get decaf," he said simply. The stranger actually smirked. Stiles was about to say something else when Laura entered the room.

"Derek." Laura sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit my sister at work?" This guy-Derek- was Laura's brother? He stood up straight to face her with an innocent look on his face.

"Not without coffee." Derek scoffed. Laura went behind the desk, smiling at Stiles. "Thanks for watching the desk, Stiles. I hope my brother wasn't too much of a hassle," she said, turning her eyes on him. He rolled his eyes.

"No problem." Stiles glanced at Derek, but he was still looking at his sister. "I'll go finish putting the books away."

Since Stiles was just in the next room, he could still hear the conversation between the two. Not that he was eavesdropping. Of course not. "Why are you really here, Derek?" Laura asked.

"If you must know, I came to check out a book. I'm writing a paper for class and I need to do a little more research than the internet."

Laura laughed. "Aw, look who's putting in some effort." Stiles couldn't see him, but he figured that Derek had rolled his eyes at that comment.

"It's college, Laura. I've got to put in a little effort if I want to graduate." Derek walked into the next room and down the aisle that Stiles was shelving books. Derek looked up and down the shelves, but didn't acknowledge his presence until he was standing directly next to him.

"Can I help you find something?" Stiles asked, his arm raised above his head to put a book on the top shelf. Derek said nothing as he leaned forward into Stiles personal space. Stiles froze as Derek reached behind him and took the book from his hand.

"You just did." Derek smiled and shook the book in his hand. "I'll see you around, _Stiles._" He watched, still frozen, as Derek left the room. If Stiles stood there for another moment to catch his breath, no one needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days passed before Derek entered the library again. It wasn't a surprise, though. Laura was having a bad day and had muttered more than once that morning, "He better bring coffee this time." Stiles assumed she meant Derek and smiled to himself in anticipation. It wasn't every day the sexiest man alive walked into your presence. Then again, he was also the most intimidating man alive.

Stiles was in the back room when the tiny bell above the door rang. His stomach clenched with nerves, but he told himself to calm down. It was probably just another random patron like it had been all day. He got up from his table. It wasn't really _his _table, but since the room was rarely used by people, Stiles always used that table for breaks, homework, etcetera. He took his sweet time looking over the shelves to make sure all the books were in order when he heard Laura practically yell, "Oh thank god, you brought coffee!" It was definitely Derek this time.

There was a loud sigh, but it almost sounded like a growl. "You realize you're in a library, right?" At the new voice, Stiles' stomach clenched again. Yep, definitely Derek. There was no response so he figured that Derek wasn't the only Hale sibling with an intimidating glare.

Being so focused on listening, Stiles almost didn't notice Laura walking towards him until she was tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped, but managed not to yelp, thankfully. That would have been horribly embarrassing, especially with Derek right in the other room. "Laura! Hey, there," he said awkwardly and leaned against the bookshelf. A few books toppled over, making Stiles yelp out loud this time. He quickly put them back up and folded his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

Laura looked between his face and the bookshelf a few with an amused look. One, he noticed, that was similar to her brother's. Stiles scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably while he waited for her to speak. The librarian finally grinned. "Do you mind coming up front of a moment?"

"Sure." He held the word out longer than he needed, but Laura just motioned for him to follow her.

Derek was leaning on the front desk, facing the other direction, but when they came in, he turned to look at Stiles. He had the same look on his face that Laura had and Stiles honestly wanted to grab more books and run away. He almost did, but then Derek slid a Styrofoam mug across the desk towards him. Oh God, it smelled delicious, whatever it was. Was Derek trying to rub it in his face that they had coffee and he didn't?

Jerk.

That's of course when he realized that Laura and Derek were holding their own mugs and looking at him expectantly. "It's decaf," Derek said when Stiles continued to stare at it skeptically. He then turned away and went upstairs. Laura snickered when Stiles gaped in the direction that Derek had gone in. Well, what did she expect?! Derek Hale just bought him coffee!

Stiles thought about it more as he picked up the mug and took a sip. He nearly moaned. What was this heavenly substance? Laura had obviously asked Derek to get this for Stiles. There was no way Derek knew the exact drink Stiles would love. It had all his favorite flavors. Impossible.

Laura was still looking at him strangely. "Get back to work," she said, barely able to contain her laugher. Stiles sighed and put his coffee down to pick up the stack of books that needed shelving. He really hoped there were none that needed to go upstairs. But of course, because the universe hates him, _all _the books in the pile needed to go upstairs. He groaned.

It wasn't that Stiles didn't want to see Derek, but cause he did. Way too much. The problem was that last time he did, his palms sweat, his brain short circuited, and his mouth couldn't stay shut. Not to mention how much clumsier he got just at the sound of the guy's voice.

Speaking of those instances, as soon as Stiles rounded the corner he spotted Derek. He was stretching up to reach a book on the top shelf, his shirt coming up just enough to give Stiles a view of his tanned skin. His eyes trailed up the line of Derek's body; the curve of his back, the length of his neck. Stiles was hypnotized. That is, until Derek looked directly at him.

Stiles averted his eyes and turned around as fast as he could manage. Unfortunately, he didn't count on there being an arm chair directly behind him. He plowed right into it and toppled over. Since he was still holding the massive pile of books, his hands weren't free to catch himself. For some reason, he decided that saving the books from the fall was more important than breaking his own fall. However, before he could hit the ground, someone managed to catch him by the waist as well as keep the books in his arms. Once firmly on his feet, Stiles turned around.

And came face to face with Derek Hale.

Whose hand was still on Stiles' back.

"Uh, thanks for that." The younger boy moved back quickly, nearly spilling the books, but Derek caught them. Once again. "And that," he muttered.

Derek smiled. Not a smug smile, Stiles noticed. "No problem."

"And the coffee," Stiles blurted. "I never expected that you'd get me coffee or that you'd actually get one that I liked, let alone love. Because seriously, man, that was delicious. I still don't even know what's in it. It's like heaven in a cup!" He took a breath, realizing he had been rambling again. "Sorry."

Derek was just watching him with interest. He nodded. "I'm glad you liked it." He moved around Stiles and back down the stairs. Stiles let out a breath and moved down the aisles of books. At least Derek was leaving so he didn't have to make a bigger fool of himself.

When he finally got back downstairs, Laura looked up. She wore a sly smile. "Any trouble?" Stiles ignored her, but smiled. There were only a few books left in the cart behind the desk so he grabbed them and moved to the back room.

Apparently, Derek hadn't left yet because he was sitting alone at the only table in the room. The table where Stiles took all his breaks. The table Stiles always did his homework at. That table was his table and now Derek was sitting at it. He sighed when the man didn't even look up. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles had barely finished filling out his time card when Laura was on him. She held out a Styrofoam mug. "He brought coffee for you yesterday too."

He took the cup from her. "I didn't work yesterday."

"Now he knows." She grinned as Stiles took a sip and raised the mug toward the ceiling with an awed look on his face. "You seem to have made quite the impression on my little brother." Laura sat on the desk and kicked her feet. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, by tripping over chairs and rambling on and on about the pain of shelving library books." Stiles took another sip. "Make sure to tell him thanks for this coffee. I really needed it today."

"Why don't you go tell him yourself?" She motioned to the back room.

Stiles nearly choked. "He's already here? We just opened," he whispered, much louder than a whisper should be.

"No, Stiles. The coffee just showed up on its own." He chose to ignore her to peek through the doorway. Derek was just sitting at the table. _His _table. He was studying a book that looked very similar to a dictionary. Next to him was a stack of other thick books. Mythology books, Stiles noted. As if he knew he was being watched, Derek suddenly looked up and made eye contact with him. Stiles squeaked and disappeared behind the doorway again. "Smooth," Laura said, laughing a bit at the end.

"Why is he here so early?" Stiles still had his back pressed against the wall, heart beating fast.

"Relax, will you?" Laura hopped of the desk and sat in her chair. "He came in early yesterday, stayed for about a half hour and left. He'll be gone before your break so you can use your special table."

He wasn't, though. Derek stayed for much longer than a half hour. He even brought _lunch_. Either the guy read at a second grade pace or he was trying to work slowly. After studying the same 3 books for over an hour, one of which was a dictionary, Derek finally took out a laptop and began to type. He did say he had a paper to write. But why couldn't he work at a table that was at least near an outlet?

Stiles just continued his work, trying not to do something embarrassing whenever he had to go into the back room. Derek never looked up from his screen anyway. He just kept typing. Stiles took his break without sitting at his table. Instead he pulled on his scarf, hat, and jacket and walked two blocks through the falling snow to the coffee shop. He attempted to recreate the drink that Derek had brought him the last 3 days, but what he got was nothing in comparison. Stiles sat in a booth by the window and watched people pass by until his break was almost over. With five minutes to spare, he got up and headed back to the library. Derek was still there, typing and reading.

It was forty-five minutes until closing when Stiles finally had to say something. He dropped a stack of books on the table and sat down across from Derek. The older man didn't look up until Stiles cleared his throat. "Mythology class?"

Derek closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. "Yes."

"How's it going?"

"Fine." Stiles pursed his lips and looked around the room. Derek smirked. "Did you want something, Stiles?"

"You realize that you can check those books out and take them home, right?" Derek nodded. "You don't have to sit in the boring, old library all day." He nodded again. Stiles sighed. "Why do you do it then?"

"It's easier to concentrate here. There are fewer distractions."

More for me though, Stiles thought. "But why do you have to sit at _this _table? There's not even an outlet near here for your laptop."

Derek seemed to consider this. "True, but not many people come back here." He leaned forward and lowered his voice so only Stiles could hear. "Plus, it's kind of funny to watch you get worked up over this table." Stiles gaped at him. He was about to refute the comment, but Derek continued. "Laura told me how much you adore this spot."

Stiles stared at him, mouth open. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Derek smiled. "And you're clumsy. Now, if you're done wasting my time, I've got a paper to write." He opened his laptop again and began to type.

Stiles stood up. "You know what? I'm still taking my breaks here. And doing my homework here." He picked up his stack of books. "Just to annoy you," he added.

Derek shook his head with a smirk, but didn't look up. "See you tomorrow, then." Stiles huffed and turned away from the table, ignoring all the butterflies in his stomach. He was not going to let Derek steal his table.

Jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He forgot his keys. Stiles banged his head on the front door of the library. How had he forgotten his keys the one day that Laura wasn't able to come in? She had called him late last night to tell him that she was sick and he'd have to open up in the morning. Another librarian would arrive around 11, but Stiles couldn't wait around for an hour until she showed up.

Stiles ran back down the sidewalk, hoping to catch his dad's attention as he pulled away, but it was too late. While Stiles' Jeep was being fixed, for the third time that month, his dad had been driving him to and from work. He could always walk home, but it would be after 11 by the time he got back anyway.

He spun back around to face all the expectant patrons waiting for the library to open. He let out a huff of laughter and walked past them uncomfortably. No, he didn't trip at all. "Let me just try one more time." He gulped as he stared at the door, hoping it would magically be unlocked this time. He put his hand on the handle and whispered to himself, "Laura's going to kill me. Kill me, and then fire me." He pulled.

The door popped open.

The eager people filed into the library while Stiles stayed rooted to his spot, mouth open in confusion. That had definitely been locked a moment before. He locked it last night before he left and no one was here to unlock it, but him. Stiles realized someone was holding the door open for him. A girl with blonde hair and piercing eyes stared him down. She came to the library often enough. He was pretty sure her name was Erica. "Are you coming in, or are you good out here in the cold?"

That snapped him out of it. He moved past her with a quick thank you, still trying to figure out how the door had been opened. The all too familiar smell of coffee caught his nose and he looked towards the desk. There was a steaming Styrofoam mug sitting by the computer. Stiles practically ran to the back room, stopping to grab his coffee first, of course.

And there was Derek, sitting at his table with the same stack of Mythology books as yesterday. Next to the stack, a set of library keys laid across the table. Stiles leaned again the doorframe. "Wait, what?" he said, louder than he wanted to.

Derek looked up for the first time, as if just realizing that there were other people in the building. "Good morning, Stiles."

Stiles moved closer to him and lowered his voice. "Did you unlock the doors?"

He smirked. "Laura thought with all the responsibility of opening the library, you might forget your keys. Turns out she was right."

Stiles nodded, trying not to let all his confusing emotions show on his face. He knew by the look he was getting from Derek that he was failing. "Well, thanks. You practically saved me from getting fired." The other man shrugged, as if it were just a miniscule thing. Stiles noticed he didn't have any coffee with him. "You've been here so long that your coffee's already gone." Stiles laughed.

"I wasn't in the mood for coffee today. I didn't get any." Derek typed something on his computer, so he didn't see the odd look Stiles gave his own mug.

"Oh. Okay." Stiles went back to the front desk and sat down. He looked at his mug, to the computer screen, and back to his mug again.

"Did the coffee steal your keys or something?" Erica walked up and put a book down in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Stiles picked up her book; a romantic novel. Hm, not something he pictured her reading. He placed it under the scanner until he heard the beep and a window popped up on his computer screen.

Erica handed him her library card to scan as well. "You keep looking at it like it's done something wrong. But that couldn't be right because I've heard its coffee from heaven." Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. "It was certainly brought by an angel." He glanced up at her then. Erica's eyes had wandered to the table in the back room. "A sexy, fallen angel, I should say." She licked her lips.

Stiles' stomach clenched and he practically shoved the book into her arms, bringing Erica's attention away from Derek. He smiled. "I think he gets it at the coffee shop two blocks from here. You should go try it. Have a nice day."

A cunning smile slid across her features and her eyes gleamed. "You too, Stiles." Her eyes flickered towards Derek before coming back to rest on him. She laughed before the doors swung shut behind her. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat there for a good five minutes before he remembered that he had actual work to be doing.

Stiles set to work covering books, manning the desk, fixing shelves, and answering any questions that came his way. The first hour was insanely busy. It wasn't until the librarian came in and Stiles was able to take a break that he realized Derek wasn't sitting at his table anymore. The stack of books was gone, as was his laptop. He must have left while Stiles was busy with other things. Stiles wasn't going to lie to himself. He was pretty disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend his half hour break with Derek like he thought he would be. He sighed and sat down with his lunch anyway.

He wasn't even sitting at the table for ten minutes when someone set a fresh coffee and warm chocolate chip muffin next to him. Derek took the seat across the table and pulled out his laptop again. "What's this for?" Stiles blurted, mouth full.

"You've had a busy morning. I figured you needed more to get you through the day."

"But it's decaf. It doesn't give me more energy. Not that I need it. I'm practically full of energy all the time. Even when I'm tired, I'm still bouncing with energy. No coffee necessary." Derek just stared at him. "But it's the thought that counts I guess. So thanks."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Stiles. It's not a big deal."

"But-"

"Really," Derek interrupted. "There's no need."

Stiles looked at him skeptically. "Okay, if you say so." He ate his muffin in less than four bites. "What are you writing about?"

"Mythology."

Stiles scoffed. "Well, I know _that._ But what, specifically, are you writing about."

Derek continued typing. "Fearsome creatures of Mythology."

Stiles leaned forward. "Like Minotaurs and hydras and stuff?" He was suddenly extremely interested. He had read the Percy Jackson series when he was younger and fell in love with the entire story and how it tied in with Greek myths and legends.

"Not exactly."

"Then what, exactly?" Stiles finished his lunch and pushed it to the side of the table to get a full view of his companion.

Derek sighed. Loudly. "I'm writing about an ancient creature that was feared in most cultures. It had the ability to _talk _people to death with its unnecessary questions and irritating chatter. Some people called the terrifying beast a _Stiles."_ The younger boy raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, ha ha. At least you're finally speaking more than one sentence at a time." Derek glared at him. "And yes, I take my irritating chatter quite seriously so I probably could talk someone to death. Feel free to add that in your report. You'll probably get an A for having a firsthand account of such a creature."

Derek was good at hiding it, but Stiles saw the smirk. The tiniest twitch of his lips. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Aggravating." Derek crossed his arms.

Stiles did too. "Hey, I warned you yesterday that this was going to happen. No one steals my table and gets off chatter free." This time, Derek smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's not like Stiles _tried_ to make a fool of himself in front of Derek. Really, he didn't. It just kind of happened.

It was finally Friday, which meant that Stiles only had to work three hours instead of six. It also meant he didn't get a break. But Stiles would take three extra hours off of work than thirty minutes pretending he wasn't staring at Laura's brother.

As Stiles predicted, Derek was there before him. He had even been carpooling with Laura, apparently. However, Derek was sitting at the desk next to his sister this morning instead of the back room. They were staring at something on the computer screen, too immersed to notice his presence until he was at the desk. Stiles did his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach, even as he picked up his usual coffee and Derek met his eyes. What Stiles didn't expect was the smile. A real, genuine smile. The first Stiles had seen on Derek.

His hands chose that moment to lose their grip on his coffee mug. In a quick attempt to catch the falling cup, Stiles only propelled the coffee towards himself, soaking his favorite t-shirt in boiling coffee. He cried out and pulled the shirt away from his skin while Laura yelled and picked up anything on the desk she could get to before the coffee. Derek stood up, the front of his pants soaking wet.

"Oh, God." Stiles nearly died of embarrassment right there. He just stood there and stared. Not a good place to be staring at, he reminded himself, and ran to the bathroom. As he exited, a full roll of paper towels in hand, he plowed right into Derek, knocking them both over. "Sorry. Oh, God," he said again. Derek was lying underneath him, glaring at him. "I didn't─"

"Stiles. Get off."

"Right." He rolled off and stood up. "I'm gonna go─" Stiles motioned to the spilled coffee and lifted the paper towels. "Right." Derek rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles ran over to Laura.

She was laughing.

Stiles sighed, shoulders slumping. "Do you seriously find this funny?"

She shook her head. "Not the coffee, but that─" She pointed behind him. "That was funny."

Stiles nodded and stooped to the floor. "Admit it. You just take joy in my humiliation. I'm _mortified." _But she already knew that. "As if Derek doesn't find me incompetent enough," he muttered softly.

Laura's laughter stopped. "What?" she said incredulously. "Stiles─" She was cut off when Derek walked back in, obviously trying not to look annoyed with Stiles, but it wasn't working at all. At least he wasn't glaring anymore.

"Keys, Laura? I've got a change of clothes in my gym bag." She threw him the car keys and he left without another word. Laura looked like she wanted to say something, but never got the chance as patrons started to file in.

Stiles was in the upstairs office, trying to find a way to look presentable with a coffee stained shirt when a piece of fabric hit him in the face. He held it out. It was a plain black t-shirt. Stiles looked out the door just in time to see Derek disappearing back downstairs. With a gulp, he took off his own shirt and put on the other. It was fitted to Derek, but he was all muscle. It hung much looser on Stiles, but he didn't mind. It wasn't coffee stained and it smelled like cologne.

Well, this was going to be distracting.

He tried not to notice that Derek looked up at him more often than usual. It was probably to glare some more. Or make sure he wasn't holding any liquids. Stiles sighed.

Closing time came around, sooner than he thought it would. Stiles had managed to only get distracted by the smell of Derek's shirt a few times, none of which were in his presence. So the universe didn't completely hate him at least.

He put on his scarf and coat, shouldered his messenger bag, said good-bye to Laura, and was out of the library for the rest of the weekend. Stiles sighed with relief as he walked down the snow covered path.

"Stiles! Wait up."

Oh no, he immediately thought. He spun around. "Derek, I'm really, really sorry about the coffee and I promise I'll get your shirt back to you first thing Monday morning, washed and folded." He held his breath for a response. Derek just chuckled and Stiles threw his hands in the air. "What is with you Hale siblings? I'm over here trying not to die of embarrassment and you guys are just laughing."

Derek smiled. The same smile that caused the entire fiasco in the first place. Nevertheless, Stiles almost melted. "Listen, I'm not mad about the coffee. Accidents happen." Stiles stared at him blankly. "I admit I was a bit irritated at first, I mean, those are my favorite pair of jeans, but I'm over it." Still, Stiles said nothing. For once, he had no idea what to say. "I'm about to go down to the coffee shop for lunch. You want to come?"

"You sure you trust me to keep hold of my coffee?" Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip, trying desperately to contain his excitement.

"I'll be sure to keep my distance." Stiles rolled his eyes as they fell into step next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They stepped into the coffee shop right before the snow really started to come down. It was practically a blizzard outside by the time they brushed themselves off and went to the counter to order. The girl behind looked younger than Stiles and that was saying something. She couldn't be more than sixteen, but she was definitely giving the flirty eyes to Derek. Stiles inwardly rolled his eyes and tried to ignored the jealousy when she asked, "The usual, Derek?" He nodded and the girl turned to Stiles. "And you?"

Stiles looked away from the menu on the wall. "I'll have a turkey sandwich on wheat with Swiss cheese. Hold the mustard." Derek looked at him curiously. "Oh! And that coffee you get me every morning."

The girl glanced at him. "The one with extra cream?"

Derek shook his head. "No, the other one."

She nodded and went to work. They went to stand at the other end of the counter while they waited for their food. Stiles turned to Derek. "So, what's in my coffee anyway? All I know is that it's decaf."

Derek smirked. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Stiles was about to answer, but the girl came back with their food and gave the total. Stiles dug for his wallet, but Derek stopped him. "Don't worry, I got it."

"But─"

"It's fine, Stiles." Derek handed over the cash and picked up his plate and coffee. Stiles leaned over to see what "the usual" was and was surprised to see that it was a turkey sandwich on wheat with what looked like Swiss cheese. However, Derek definitely got mustard. Hm.

They made their way over to a table in the corner and sat across from each other. Stiles finished his first bite before he spoke. "She seemed to know you pretty well. Who is she?"

Derek looked confused for a minute before Stiles motioned back to the counter. "Oh, her. You know, I've been coming here for lunch for so long, but I can never remember her name." Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek shrugged. "I'm not that great with names, I guess."

"Interesting." Stiles finished his sandwich in four more bites. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, trying to decipher every taste he could. "There's definitely caramel. Caramel mixed with a coffee kind of taste." He smacked his lips together.

"Really? A coffee taste in your cup of coffee? Absurd." Derek smirked before going back to his half eaten sandwich.

"Ah, so that's your type of humor. Sarcasm." Stiles nodded. "I can see it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, there is caramel in it. Anything else?" Stiles sniffed the liquid, stared at it, took another sip, squinted and smacked his lips together again. There were too many flavors at once; his taste buds couldn't make them all out if they wanted to. He stopped staring at the coffee to look up at Derek who was looking at… his mouth? What?

Someone placed two hands on the edge of their table, rather loudly, and leaned towards them. Stiles and Derek both looked up at the same time to see Erica. Somehow, even in this frigid weather, she managed to show plenty of cleavage. God, someone needed to get this girl a scarf. "Hey, guys_._ _Stiles._" She grinned at him, almost catlike. What threw him off was that Erica wasn't paying any attention to Derek. At all.

"Hi," Stiles said flatly, not failing to miss the glare Derek was pointing at her. "What are you doing here?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You told me I should try the coffee here. Perfect timing, right?" She trailed her hand up his neck and under his chin, lifting it higher as she leaned in. Stiles gulped. An inch from his face, she smiled. "I'll see you later, Stiles." She didn't even look Derek's way as she turned around and left the shop without her coffee. What the hell was that?

Stiles looked to Derek as if he could give him some kind of explanation, but he had gone rigid. He was still glaring the direction Erica had gone off to, not saying a word. "Derek? You okay?"

"I've got to go." Without saying goodbye, Derek stood up and left the shop. Stiles sat there alone before he realized what had just happened. He was having lunch with Derek Hale before Erica walked in and ruined it.

Stiles stood so fast he knocked his chair over, but didn't bother to pick it up as he stormed out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stiles got to the library early Monday morning. He wasn't sure how he managed to get out of bed, but it definitely had to do with the fact that he hadn't seen Derek since the incident on Friday. However, he did see Erica. Saturday, when Stiles went back to the coffee shop around lunch time, hoping to catch Derek, he ran into her. At her job. She worked there apparently. Never tried their coffee, his ass.

He saw her again that morning too. Even though it was frigid out, she was waiting outside the library on the bench, reading the romance novel she had checked out days before. She was almost at the end by the looks of it. Stiles couldn't help it. He glared at her when she looked up. She only smiled smugly in return. Stiles had to talk himself out of pushing her off the bench into a big pile of snow.

Since there were still forty-five minutes until they opened, Stiles kept the door locked after he let himself in. He set to work with his morning routine: turning on the computers, shelving any books that didn't get done the day before, and hiding the elf. It was something they did for the kids every year around Christmas. Each day they'd hide it somewhere new and any child that found him would get a small bag of candy to take home with them. Most of which was leftover from Halloween, but they didn't really mind.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles heard the front door open. He was upstairs, putting away the last of the magazines and was about to go back down when he heard the conversation between Laura and Derek.

"She was all over him, Laura. If she had been another second, I would've─" Derek groaned. Stiles was sure that he heard _jealousy _in his voice. Of him? "I didn't know what to say to him after that. I just left." Oh god, Derek was jealous that Erica was hanging all over Stiles instead of him. His face fell. Derek liked Erica. "I caught up with Erica after I left the coffee shop though." Unable to hear another word, Stiles practically ran down the stairs.

"Oh, hey guys!" he said, trying to sound like his heart wasn't crushed into a bunch of little pieces. "I didn't hear you come in." Derek immediately stopped talking, his cheeks red. Probably from the cold, Stiles told himself.

"Stiles," Laura answered, surprised. "You're here early. You usually walk in five minutes before we open, if that much."

He shrugged. "I know, I was just excited to get to work today." Derek winced. Stiles did his best not to look as confused as he felt. He took a chance. "Hey, Derek." The older man just nodded at him and handed over a cup of coffee.

Awkward silence hung in the room before Laura said, "Stiles, why don't you go unlock the door. No reason not to open up a few minutes early." Stiles nodded. He unlocked the front door and flipped the sign to "Open." Erica was the first to enter the library. She glanced at Derek, who was staring back, then winked at Stiles. He really wished he could tell her to leave. Stiles turned back around to find that Derek wasn't standing up front anymore. He was quickly making his way up the stairs, hands fisted by his side. He suddenly felt like Erica was using him to get Derek and she wanted to make sure he knew it too.

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to work. By the time he covered five books and got them ready for the shelves and did the Marc records, Erica was still standing at the front desk quietly chatting with Laura. He heard his name and then Derek's. They started laughing quietly, making Stiles' stomach clench. He grabbed some books from the cart and went upstairs.

Derek still hadn't made his way to his usual spot the backroom and was looking through a Time Magazine for Kids. "Riveting stuff, right?" Stiles joked as he put a magazine away and folded some of the newspapers on the table. Derek looked up and just watched him for a minute.

Stiles was about to leave when Derek stood. "Hey, wait a second." Stiles' heart picked up as he turned around, not knowing what to expect. The one thing he didn't expect was for Derek to look uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot. Stiles looked away when he bit his lip. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"What?" Stiles was not expecting that either.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, but he was smiling. "I kind of left you hanging there. I should have at least given you some kind of explanation."

"Oh." Stiles shrugged. "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Derek didn't look satisfied, but Stiles added. "Payback for when I spilled coffee all over you." They both laughed, the awkward tension finally dispersing. "So, what did you end up doing when you ran out of there anyway?"

Derek folded his arms. "I didn't _run._"

"You basically did."

"I quickly excused myself from the premises." Stiles raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I caught up with Erica and kindly asked her not to bother me when I'm out with actual friends." Stiles couldn't tell his emotions when he heard that word. They were friends! But just friends...

"Real friends? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Laura used to babysit her and somehow they became friends. She's around the house pretty often so she's basically like another sister." He rolled his eyes as Stiles tried to process this. "She doesn't really get that I have a life that doesn't revolve around her and Laura. And then when she has to bring y─ my study time into it, it gets really, really frustrating."

Stiles just nodded as if he understood. He was about to ask him more when he heard Laura call his name. "I should probably─yeah. Like I said, don't worry about Friday. I'm over it." Derek nodded as Stiles turned around and hopped down the steps, joyous and confused at the same time. What just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day, Stiles took the beginning of his break time to find Erica and ask her about the interesting things Derek had said that morning. He found her upstairs, curled up on a couch reading another romance novel. He plopped down next to her and looked over. Erica lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, Stiles. How's Derek?" She grinned and looked over at him. "I was thinking about asking him out to coffee later."

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, please." Erica's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You and I both know that you don't _really _have a thing for Derek. He's practically your older brother."

"We aren't related at all, meaning I can have a thing for him if I want to."

Stiles moved closer to her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you would make out with Derek Hale."

Erica's eyes widened slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Stiles was looking for it. He grinned when Erica sighed. "Fine. I find that completely unappealing. Gross, actually." She closed her book and turned so she was facing Stiles. "I basically grew up with him and Laura. Yeah, I realized that he is very attractive and all, but I would never ever…" She shook her head, as if finishing the sentence was painful.

Stiles flailed his arms in the air and stood. "Then why the hell were you messing with me like that? That was cruel and embarrassing." He shook his finger at her, trying to make her feel like she was in trouble. Because she totally was.

Erica smiled sheepishly. It was so different from all the sly smiles she'd been giving him, it made him calm down and sit next to her again. "Laura put me up to it," she blurted out, making it sound like one word. If Stiles didn't already speak like that, he wouldn't have understood her at all.

"What? Why?" Stiles jumped up again. He accidently knocked the table next to him over with his flailing legs. "Crap." He bent over and picked it up, quickly apologizing to the inanimate object.

"Sit down before you break something." He did. "Listen, Laura immediately figured out that you liked her brother. No offense, but it was kind of obvious." Stiles' cheeks reddened. "It's no big deal; she's not mad or anything."

"Good, because I really can't help who I find attractive and if I lost my job over this my dad would _kill _me and then my Jeep would never get fixed! But I'd be dead so it really wouldn't matter anyway─"

"Stiles!" He fell silent. "You're not going to lose your job, okay? When Laura realized you weren't going to make a move on your own, she asked me to intervene. I was trying to get you guys jealous so you'd ask each other out."

"So that's why you went back and forth between us? Trying to get us both jealous?"

"Exactly. Laura knew you were too self-conscious to make a move." Stiles glared at her. He was _not _self-conscious. Well, not really. "And she knew Derek would never make a move either."

Stiles scoffed. "If Derek's not interested, why would I make a move now?"

Erica sighed and shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's─"

"Is everything okay up here?" Derek walked into the room. "I heard a crash." He was glaring at Erica, whose hand had roamed to the back of Stiles' neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. Stiles stood quickly.

"Yeah, we're fine," Erica said slowly. "Stiles just kicked a table over."

Derek looked in Stiles' direction. The younger boy held up his hands. "I flail a lot." He moved past him and went to the office to grab his jacket. Somehow, Erica always found a way to embarrass him in front of Derek. Wasn't that the complete opposite of her goal?

Laura was about to say something as Stiles came downstairs with his scarf and jacket, but he interrupted her. "I still have fifteen minutes of my break left and I am using every second. I will see you at one." He left the library and walked down the sidewalk. On his way to the coffee shop, his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"I just got a call that your Jeep is fixed. We can go pick it up when you get off of work." Stiles pumped his fist in the air.

"_Finally!_ It took them forever." Stiles walked into the coffee shop and ordered two hot chocolates. He would have gotten coffee, but he hadn't gotten around to asking Derek the ingredients yet.

"They had a lot of work to do, Stiles. You have to remember that your Jeep is not a toy."

"I know, Dad, I know." They had talked about this a lot, especially after he had rear ended Mrs. McCall. That had not been a fun day.

"You say that, but sometimes I don't think you do. You can be so reckless."

"I'll be _fine, _Dad. I always am." Stiles stepped back out into the cold and headed for the library.

"One of these days you won't be. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, kiddo." His voice wavered and Stiles stopped walking.

"Okay, I won't be so reckless. I promise. Dad, nothing's going to happen to me. I'll stop at all the stop signs, I won't speed… that much." His dad huffed. "I've got to go now. My break is up and I'm still a block away from the library."

"Alright, I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye." Stiles hung up and jogged the rest of the way, somehow managing not to spill the hot cocoa. Laura eyed his as he came back in. "I'm only two minutes late. Relax." Laura rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he moved past her into the backroom.

Derek wasn't sitting at the table, but his book and laptop where there. Stiles set the extra hot cocoa next to his things and headed back upstairs. Derek was searching for another book, but looked up when Stiles rushed past. "Went out for coffee?"

"Hot cocoa, actually. Since you haven't told me what actually in the stuff you get me." He tried to put emphasis on that, hoping Derek catch on. He did, but he didn't seem interesting in expelling the information. Stiles shook his head ask he went into the office.

Derek made his way downstairs. He walked into the room and saw a steaming mug of something that smelled delicious. Laura didn't have any. He went over and took a slow sip. It was hot chocolate.

Derek smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days were relatively normal. It was a relief not to worry about Derek hating him or Erica going after him. He just worked, took his breaks at the table with Derek, and worked some more. Stiles tried not to talk so much during the breaks because Derek really was trying to work on a paper. He had even asked Stiles to read the beginning to see if it "hooked the reader." It had. Stiles asked to read the rest when he was done. After a little hesitation, Derek agreed.

Erica had practically become his library buddy on the days she came in. While Stiles worked, she would ask him questions about different books he'd read, his favorite authors, and even what he would do if he were in a character's position. It kept his mind occupied so he didn't spend all day pining over Derek. Thankfully, Erica didn't spend his break time with him. In fact, she usually left the library completely.

It was closing time on Friday afternoon and Derek was packing up his things. Stiles went over to him and leaned on the table. "So," he said slowly. Derek looked up and waited for him to continue. Stiles pushed off the table. "I was wondering, as long as you're not busy right now, if you wanted to go down to the coffee shop with me? We could re-do last Friday, but better this time. Less interruptions." Stiles shrugged. "If you're up for it."

Derek shouldered his laptop bag and thought for a minute. He nodded. "Yeah, I could go for some coffee right about now."

"Awesome!" Stiles grinned. "I'll go grab my stuff and be right back." Derek nodded as Stiles bounded away. Laura was gathering her things from the office too and glanced up when he ran passed.

"Plans?"

"Yeah." Stiles was in too much of a hurry to say more than one syllable.

"With my brother?" Laura leaned on the desk and grinned knowingly.

Stiles tensed and turned around to face her. "Uh… Well, yes, but I─I mean, we're just─coffee."

She was so obviously enjoying his discomfort. "You're just coffee? "

"That's not what I─We're going _out_ for coffee. But not _going out _going out. Just going outside, as in leaving here and going there to, you know, drink coffee." He dragged a hand over his face.

"_Stiles_, it's okay. I don't care if you're having coffee with my brother. Even if it is _going out _going out. I'd actually encourage it. He needs to get out more often."

Stiles relaxed and fixed her with a look of his own. "Yeah, Erica filled me in on some things."

Laura laughed. "At least one of you figured it out. Now, get going! Derek can be impatient some times." She ushered him out of the room before he could say another word.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked as he held the door open for Stiles.

"Yeah, all good." He offered Derek a reassuring smile. "I was thinking that since it's devastatingly cold out, we could just take my Jeep instead of walking." They walked around back to the parking lot. Next to the Hales' Camaro sat Stiles run down black and blue Jeep.

Derek looked unsure of it. He cleared his throat. "It doesn't look like it would be very stable on snow covered roads."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm putting on snow tires soon. They're just expensive."

Derek fixed him with a serious expression. "It's better to pay for snow tires than slide all over the road and get hurt."

"We're going two blocks down the road, Derek. I think I can manage to keep us alive at least that long." Stiles laughed when Derek rolled his eyes and jumped in the passenger seat.

Stiles got them to the coffee shop with minimal sliding and parking on the side of the road. The snow was still coming down hard. It had barely let up since the week before. It was the most snow Stiles had ever seen at once. When Derek finished brushing himself off, he reached over and brushed the snow from Stiles' hair. It might have been his imagination, but Derek's fingers seemed to linger in his hair a little longer than necessary. Thank God his cheeks were already red from the cold so Derek wasn't able to see the huge blush that spread across his face. Derek locked eyes with him then dropped his hand.

"Cold out there," he said. Stiles nodded.

Stiles paid this time, he insisted, and they chose the same table as before. And no, Stiles did not miss the fact that the girl did not even have to ask their orders. She brought out exactly what Stiles wanted, coffee and all.

Derek took a few bites in silence. He looked conflicted. Stiles was going to ask what was wrong, but Derek spoke before he got the chance. "What's going on between you and Erica?"

Stiles almost choked on his sandwich. "Me and Erica?" he managed.

"Yes. You two seem to spend a lot of time together. Are you…" Derek looked pained when he finally said, "Together?"

"Together? As in a couple?" Derek just stared at him. "No! Absolutely not! She's just a friend. I mean, it could be a possibility if I was into girls, but I'm not. So… no." Stiles realized how loud he was talking. He took another bite of his food. Derek seemed to relax and he looked down at his plate attempting to hide a small smile. Stiles felt a flutter in his stomach. "Why do you ask?"

Derek looked up, but didn't meet his eyes right away. "I was just wondering. As I said, Erica's like my little sister. It's a brotherly instinct to watch out for her, I guess."

"Oh." Stiles was more than a little disappointed at his answer. He had hopped for something a little different, but then again, this was Derek Hale and he was way out of his league.

"And," Derek continued. "I was kind of hoping this was a date." Now, Stiles did choke on his sandwich and stared at the man sitting across the table with a shy expression and a blush creeping up to the tips of his ears. It was the first time Stiles had really seen him blush and it was one of the most attractive things he had ever seen. Stiles continued to stare at him, unable to say a work until Derek was awkwardly standing up. "But I understand if you don't. I should get going." He moved towards the door.

Stiles' mind finally caught up with him. "Derek!" He got up and ran outside in the blizzard. Derek was walking up the sidewalk towards the library, but Stiles grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Wait a minute. I'm not about to let this end like last time."

"Stiles, it's okay. You don't have to−"

"Derek, you don't understand. It took me a minute to process that because you're you and I'm just me. You're perfect and I'm so far from it." Derek stared at him, stunned. Then, there was a warm hand on Stiles' neck and Derek kissed him right there in the middle of the sidewalk in a huge snow storm. Stiles melted into the kiss. He pulled on the collar of Derek's jacket and moaned. Derek's other hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tighter. Stiles gasped and pulled away while Derek kissed his jawline, his cheeks, and finally his nose, cold from the snow.

Derek grinned when he finally pulled away and pressed his forehead against Stiles'. "You're perfect to me." Stiles laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Hey, does this mean you'll tell me what's in my coffee now?"

Derek brushed a hand across his cheek. "Maybe next time we go out."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Good." Derek kissed his cheek once more before they jumped in the Jeep and Stiles drove him home. He made sure not to miss out on a goodbye kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Derek bent down to look in the glass case full of delicious looking pastries. There were too many to choose from, so he picked out a few of his favorites and brought the box full to the library. Stiles wasn't there yet so Derek walked up to the front desk and set the box down. Laura eyed him suspiciously.

"You're in a good mood," Laura said, picking out a warm croissant. "It's weird."

Derek shrugged. "What? I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" The front door opened and a gust of cold air made Derek turn around. Stiles stumbled in, dropping a book and then his bag when he bent down to pick it up. Stiles huffed and stood back up. "Hey."

Stiles smiled back sheepishly. "Good morning."

"Do you need some help?" Derek pointed to Stiles' full arms.

"No, I've got it now. I'm just going to bring this stuff upstairs. I'll be right back." Stiles sniffed the air as he passed the box of pastries and his steps visibly quickened. "If there's a chocolate chip muffin in there, save it for me!" Stiles bounded up the steps and out of sight.

Derek smiled and moved to take put a chocolate chip muffin on a napkin next to Stiles' coffee. He might have mentioned that chocolate chip muffins were his favorite during a break one day. Derek bought three of them.

"Ah, I see why now." Laura crossed her arms. "I totally get it." Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I don't want to know the details, but he _is _coming over for dinner one of these days." Before Derek could protest, Stiles was running back down the steps and Laura casually slipped away.

Stiles inhaled the sweet smell of homemade goods. He really hoped there were chocolate chip muffins. Laura gave him a knowing smile as she passed him on her way out of the room. Stiles resisted the urge to blush. Derek pushed a Styrofoam mug and a chocolate chip muffin towards him as he came around the desk.

"Oh, my God. You're the best." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned. "You got three of them!" Stiles realized. "Did you know I liked them or something?"

"You mentioned it during one of your breaks."

"You _were _listening!" Stiles munched on his muffin, sighing after his first bite.

"Of course I was. You're kind of impossible to ignore." Derek winked at Stiles and picked up his coffee. "I've got to go work on some stuff and so do you." He motioned to the clock above the desk. "The Library was supposed to open seven minutes ago."

Stiles followed his gaze and flailed as he jumped up to unlock the doors. He greeted everyone as they walked in and apologized for the wait. When he turned back, Derek was sitting in the back room buried in his laptop and surrounded by thick books. He glanced up once and smiled. Stiles smiled back until he realized he was still holding the door open and letting all the heat out. Derek chuckled when Stiles flailed again.

You would think that being around Derek would be less distracting now that Stiles wasn't pining over him, but you'd be wrong. It was worse. _Much worse. _Whenever Stiles went into the backroom to shelve books, Derek would glance up at him and smile, turning his body into jelly. He nearly dropped the stack of books he was holding on more than one occasion.

But Stiles brought it right back. If he stretched or bent over a little more than necessary, only Derek needed to know. He licked his lips and was rewarded when Derek's eyes widened before he started typing again at an absurd pace. Apparently, the effects they had on each other were mutual.

Stiles stacked six books on top of each other and carefully headed upstairs. He held them between his arm and chin as he found the right place to put them on the shelves. He finished shelving the last book and turned around to come face to face with Derek. His yelp was muffled by Derek's lips as he pushed Stiles back into the shelf. Derek pinned his hands next to his head and nipped at his neck.

"Derek," Stiles gasped. He leaned his head back against the bookshelf and moaned. Derek growled deep in his throat as his mouth slowly found his way back to Stiles'. He opened his mouth to let Derek in further, a silent request that he was happy to accommodate.

They kissed until a small gasp sounded from the end of the aisle. Stiles glanced over to see a girl around his age staring at them. Her face reddened and she quickly walked away. Derek smiled against his cheek, not embarrassed at all. Stiles was very tempted to turn his face and continue with Derek, but he was he couldn't.

"Derek," he said again, this time a little breathless. "I've got to get back to work." Derek groaned, but stepped back. "I'll be here any time after 3 though." Derek took Stiles' hand and led him back downstairs. Laura looked up as they parted ways, Stiles going to get more book and Derek going to study. She wasn't blind. She definitely didn't miss the flustered look Stiles wore on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop harassing my employee's, Derek!" she yelled. Stiles stumbled, but recovered just in time. He quickly climbed the steps, but not before he heard Derek call back to his sister.

"Doubt it!" He chuckled, as if he knew Stiles was dying of embarrassment. He certainly caught all the looks he was getting. Some clearly disturbed. Others looked mischievous. Stiles quickened his steps.

...

Sorry it's been a little while since I uploaded, but it's been an insane week! I'm going to upload again soon, there's still plenty more to come!

Now for some self promoting xD

** My tumblr - somethingstilinski . tumblr . com**

Feel free to ask me questions or submit stuff. I loooove feedback from you guys. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Before Stiles knew it, a week had passed since he and Derek kissed outside the coffee shop. The first few days at the library were very _eventful,_ before Laura demanded that there be no PDA during library hours. Since she was his boss, Stiles had to follow through with the new rule. Things weren't so distracting then. It even made him work faster. It was also good for Derek. He finally got his paper written and was able to hand it in. There wasn't any reason for him to keep coming to the library, but he did anyway, whether it was to study or just read the dictionary. Stiles still didn't know why he did that.

It was a particularly slow day. It might have been because this was the coldest day they had had so far this year and no one wanted to venture out of their warm homes. In fact, Stiles was sure that there were only two other people in the building besides Derek, Laura, and him. Erica was one of them, curled on the couch by the heater upstairs with another romance novel. Laura was seated at the front desk, leaned back in her chair with a book in her hand as well.

Stiles leaned over the top of the desk and looked at Laura with wide eyes. "Hey, Laura. How's it going?"

She didn't even need to see the look on his face before she asked in an amused tone, "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Today, my dad is coming home for lunch and he rarely gets to and I really wanted to makes him something special to eat. Since it's so slow around here I was wondering if I could have an extra-long break today. Just an hour. If you want, I don't have to take one on Monday. I'd be totally okay with that." He took a deep breath and waited.

Laura giggled. "Stiles, you can go have lunch with your dad. I can manage an hour without you. I'll even let you have a break on Monday too."

Stiles let out a breath and grinned. "Thank you so much. You're the best!" He ran towards the back entrance. Somehow, in his haste, he managed to knock a pile of books over and in the process of picking them up, tripped over his scarf. He righted himself easily enough and grinned again. "I'll bring you some left overs if there are any left. You too, Derek!" he called over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

Laura looked at her brother. "And that's your boyfriend," she said both mockingly and fondly. Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't look up from his dictionary as a smile formed on his face.

Stiles pulled up to his house with a front seat full of groceries. He may not be a culinary expert, but he knew his way around a taco. His dad would be home for another half hour so it gave him just enough time to cook the meat and set everything up.

He had just set everything on the counter when he heard the front door open. "Stiles? Whatever you're cooking, it smells delicious." His dad walked into the kitchen just as Stiles pulled two plates from the cabinet. He smiled at his son. "I could go for some tacos."

"Sheriff first." Stiles handed him a plate and motioned toward the food. He didn't hesitate and went right for the beef.

"So," the sheriff said after they had eaten their first round of tacos. "How's work been going?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine. It's not the best paying job, but I really like it. It helped me get my Jeep up and running too."

"With a little financial help from your dad. Don't forget that."

Stiles swept his arms upward and gasped dramatically. "I could _never _forget such a kindness. I am forever in your debt, dear Father."

The sheriff huffed out a laugh. "You better believe it."

A comfortable silence settled over the room as they ate lunch together. It had been a while since they had gotten to sit down to a real meal and enjoy each other's company. With both of them working during the day and Stiles doing work for his online college courses at night, there wasn't any time left.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You know that guy that I was talking to you about a few weeks ago?"

"What about him?"

"I think−I think I might be dating him."

His dad looked up. He looked surprised. "I thought you said he didn't like you very much."

Stiles' legs started bouncing. He didn't know why he was so nervous. "I guess what I thought was dislike was actually a poor suppression of feelings? I'm not sure exactly, but, yeah, we're dating now."

"That's great, Son!" Sheriff Stilinski leaned over the table to clap Stiles on the back. Instantly, his nerves when away and he was able to relax. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

If he had had food in his mouth, Stiles probably would have choked on it. "Wow," he stuttered. "You don't beat around the bush."

His father just laughed. "Did you expect I wouldn't want to meet him?"

"No, I just−" Stiles sighed. "If I invite him over, you have to promise that you won't do all that intimidating father crap."

"Stiles, that's my job." He rolled his eyes at his son and dug into his third taco.

Stiles arrived back at the library with five minutes to spare. It was still relatively quiet so he figured it wasn't too much trouble for Laura. She wasn't even sitting at her desk. Stiles made his way to the backroom where Derek was leaning back in his chair studying a book about mythical creatures. He glanced up and smiled.

"How was lunch with your Dad?" He set the book down and walked over to Stiles.

"It was really nice. We almost never have time to spend with each other, so it was good to have a few minutes to catch up." Stiles pulled a plastic container from the messenger bag slung at his hip. "I also brought you and Laura leftovers. They're tacos."

Derek smiled. It was just a small smile, one only meant for Stiles, and it made his stomach flutter. "Speaking of your dad, I was thinking…" He trailed off, looking nervous.

"What?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I know it hasn't been long, but I've never met your dad and I think it would be a good idea. If I declare my intentions from the beginning, he might be more comfortable with us being together."

Stiles felt a lot in the moment. The fact that Derek was _asking _to meet Stiles' dad, especially when he knew he was the sheriff. He knew that that could be really intimidating. It was overwhelming how happy it made Stiles. "He wants to meet you too. I think it's a really good idea."

Derek's smile grew. "Good."

The rest of the day went by quickly. A few more people came in by the end of the day, keeping Stiles busy until it was time to close. He was thankful when that time finally came around, ready to go home and sleep for a long time. He definitely needed the rest.

Derek walked him over to his Jeep after Laura had locked the doors. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, and I'll talk to my dad tonight to see what day would be good for him."

"Okay, I have a pretty flexible schedule."

"I would think so," he teased. "You spend all your time at the library reading the _dictionary._ Who does that?"

Derek pulled him closer. "Uh, me?" They laughed, faces close enough that their breath mingled together. "Go home and sleep. You're tired." Derek kissed Stiles' nose.

"Aw, look. You're concerned for me." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "That's so cute." He leaned up and kissed Derek on the mouth before he pulled back and got into his Jeep. "See you tomorrow." Derek nodded and walked back to the front of the library.

Stiles pulled up to the corner. He looked right, left, then right again before he pressed the gas. He turned to wave at Derek once more who was still watching him fondly from the sidewalk. Suddenly, his eyebrows scrunched together and the easy smile on his lips slipped away. Derek yelled his name.

It all happened too fast.

The truck came out of nowhere.

Stiles' head jerked and hit the window when it plowed into the side of his Jeep. Everything slowed for a moment before he was moving again. No, tumbling. Colors swirled when he glanced out his window. Stiles tried to brace his hands against the ceiling as he rolled, but he flew out of his seat and into the windshield.

The world went dark.

Stiles opened his eyes, not sure how much time had passed. The first thing he thought was _pain. _Pain and cold. Everywhere. He lifted his head and was vaguely aware that he was lying in the middle of the pavement. There were shards of glass all around him, on the ground, on his clothes, in his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut in the pain, but opened them wide again when he heard someone calling his name. It was fuzzy, but he knew the voice. Derek.

The older man crouched beside him, taking his hand. His face was contorted in fear, hands red with blood. Stiles' blood. He turned his head. It was everywhere. He was lying in it. His Jeep was upside down, the windshield red too. Too much.

"Call 911!" Derek's voice shook as he yelled to someone standing by, but Stiles didn't hear it.

He didn't feel the pain anymore, he was just tired. He closed his eyes. It was actually kind of peaceful.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beep.

The sound echoed in the small white room.

Beep.

It was monotonous. Steady.

Beep.

He might have minded it. Except…

Beep.

It was the only thing that told him Stiles was still alive.

Sunlight poured in through the window, warming Derek's legs. The clock ticked by overhead, but he barely noticed over the pounding of his heart. The rapid beat hadn't slowed since yesterday afternoon when everything had happened. Stiles had been unresponsive as they rushed him to the hospital. He was barely breathing.

He hadn't woken up since.

Derek rubbed his hands down his face again. He felt raw from both exhaustion and the tears he hadn't tried to hide when he thought Stiles was gone. A shuddered breath escaped his lips. Derek never thought that the first time he'd meet Mr. Stilinski would be in a hospital hallway while people rushed back and forth around them, trying to save the life of someone important to them both.

Under any other circumstances, it might have been strange. When Stiles' father had seen Derek frantically pacing the hallway, pulling at his hair, he knew exactly who he was. He didn't hesitate to pull the younger man into a hug and tell him it was going to be okay. Derek couldn't help, but think that the roles should be reversed. But it was good to be comforted. Mr. Stilinski was distantly familiar. The way he spoke, his expressions. Only later did Derek realize it was Stiles he saw in the man.

Now, Derek sat in the chair by bed, elbows on his knees, head bowed forward as he willed Stiles to open his eyes. Nothing happened, as nothing had happened for the last twelve hours. Stiles' father had gone home earlier that morning after the nurses assured him that his son was stable. They had urged Derek to go home and sleep as well, but he refused. He wanted to be there when Stiles woke up.

Around noon, Stiles hadn't even stirred. Derek was fighting sleep when someone knocked on the door and it opened. To his surprise, Laura and Erica walked in.

"Hey, how is he?" Erica ran to the side of his bed. She reached out to take his hand, but seeing it bandaged and still, she moved back.

"Has he woken up yet?" Laura hugged her brother when he shook his head. "He will. I know it." She smiled. "Well, I brought you lunch. A turkey sandwich and coffee. Your favorite."

"Thanks, Laura."

Erica hadn't taken her eyes off the bed. "He looks so−" She swallowed. "Broken."

Laura put a hand on her shoulder. "Just a little banged up. I'm sure he'll be back to his snarky self by the end of the day."

It was nearly 9 P.M. when Derek was shaken awake by a curly haired nurse. The same nurse that had come in earlier with another boy around Stiles' age. He had introduced himself as Scott, his best friend. Stiles had talked about him enough, but they hadn't gotten the chance to meet yet. The hospital seemed like the place for many first meetings that day.

The nurse shook him awake. Her eyes were wide. Derek was vaguely aware of other people rushing around the room. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I need you to exit the room, please."

The beeping was faster. Frantic almost. "What's going on? Stiles?"

"Sir, _please_. You need to wait outside." She pushed him towards the door.

"Stiles!" The door shut in his face. Derek could hear blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Derek could hear Mr. Stilinski down the hallway, quickly coming closer to where Derek stood. He rounded the corner, two nurses following directly behind. "Derek, what happened?"

"I don't know. They told me I had to leave, but nothing else." Stiles' father looked to the door. Then he hung his head and sighed. He sat down with his head in his hands. He looked defeated. "John, it's going to be okay. They'll help him."

The older man shook his head. "This is what happened when his mother─"

"No. Stiles is not going to die. He's going to okay."

John looked up with glassy eyes. "That's what Stiles said." They sat there for an hour. Nurses came in and out of the room every so often. Derek tried not to look at them. He didn't want to see the pity on their faces. Finally, they all exited the room. The last to leave was a tall man in a white coat. He turned to John.

"Sheriff, if I could have a word with you. And Mr. Hale." Derek clenched his fists. He wasn't ready for this. "He asked for you." Derek's head snapped up. The doctor was smiling reassuringly. He nodded once and Derek was on his feet, moving into the small room.

Stiles was awake. Not only that, he was sitting up. Derek's eyes met warm brown ones. Awake. Alive. _Smiling. _"Hey, there." Derek nearly collapsed with relief right there. Somehow he managed to move to the edge of the bed and sit down next to Stiles' leg. "You good?"

"Hi."

Stiles laughed. "Hi."

"You're okay." Derek took his hand.

"If you call a lot of broken bones, a concussion, and major blood loss okay, then yes, I'm okay." Stiles squeezed his hand.

"I didn't think you'd make it." He winced at his words.

Stiles looked down at their hands. "For a minute there, I didn't think I would either." He tilted his head up so they could see each other directly. "But I did. I'm okay." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's. "Are you all right?"

Derek nodded. "I am now."

...

He's Alive!

I wouldn't let him die. I couldn't do that to you guys. Sorry, for making you so distressed :c Love you all!

**My tumblr- somethingstilinski . tumblr . com**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Almost two weeks had passed before Stiles was able to get out of bed and walk around on his own. Well, with the help of his crutches. His right leg was broken, and his left ankle sprained, but nearly healed. Stiles had tried to get out of bed earlier that week, but he nearly collapsed. Even after the blood transfusions, his body was still too weak. Thankfully, Derek and his dad were right there next to him and they caught him before he toppled to the ground. One thing that Stiles was thankful for was the fact that there were no broken bones in his arms or hands. He was fully functional as far as his upper body was concerned.

Given the circumstances, his dad had really gotten to know Derek. It seemed like he approved, maybe even _liked _Derek. The three of them had had dinner together in the small room the night after the doctors confirmed that Stiles was stable and recovering. They laughed and joked, doing their best to pretend they were home and not in a hospital. Somehow, it made everything less awkward then the original meet-and-greet Stiles had imagined, even when his dad tried to go all serious.

"Now listen here," he had said sternly, pointing his fork at Derek. He got this worried look on his face and glanced at Stiles for help. It was kind of cute, actually. Stiles just shook his head and took a bite of his pudding as his father continued. "I'm the Sheriff of this town and if you hurt my son─" He started to chuckle, unable to finish the sentence. Derek stared wide eyed, looking even more worried. "I'm not doing such a great job at the intimidating father thing, am I?"

"No, no you're not." Stiles reached over and took his dad's pudding. He didn't need it anyway.

The sheriff looked like he was going to protest, but decided the pudding wasn't worth it and turned back to Derek. "It's pretty obvious that you care about my son. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"I do care about him, Sir. A lot."

Stiles' dad chuckled again. "Call me John, son. You're part of the family now." Derek's surprised look eventually split into a grin. Stiles reached over and took his hand.

Now, Stiles walked down the nearly empty hallway towards the recreation room. The crutches had started to hurt his arms, but as long as he didn't have to stay in his room all day, he didn't mind. The rec room had a whole wall of large picture windows. In the summer, Stiles knew they looked out on a colorful garden with a fountain in the center. He had been in this room a lot one summer when he was younger. Whenever he felt too sad about his mom or wanted to forget what was going on just down the hall, he's come here and sit for what seemed like hours. It was a different kind of beautiful now. There weren't so many colors, but it was sparkling with the snow.

Someone placed their hand lightly on his shoulder and Stiles turned. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. You weren't in your room so I figured you were here." John took a seat next to his son and looked out the windows.

"You were right. I couldn't be in that room any longer. I think I'm going stir-crazy." Stiles turned and tried to look as anguished as possible. "Take me home. Have mercy on your only son."

The older man shook his head. "The doctors said one more night here and you'll be released tomorrow. You've made it two weeks. I think you can make it one more night."

"But I─" Stiles signed and made a face. He stood up and pointed a crutch at his father's face. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm outta here!"

He pushed it away with a smile and stood up too. "Come on, Derek called a little while ago and said he bought you dinner."

"Oh thank God. I don't think I could take another day of hospital food." They moved down the hallway until they got to his room and John stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Stiles. Don't stay on your feet for too long."

"You're not staying?"

"We'll have dinner together tomorrow night, okay?" Stiles nodded and hugged his father before going into the room with a smile on his face. Derek was putting food on the small table at the edge of the room. The overhead light was off, but the bedside lamp was on along with a tiny tea light in the middle of the table.

"Are you trying to set up a romantic dinner in my hospital room?" Derek spun around. He blushed when he saw Stiles.

"Trying. I bought tacos. They're not the most romantic dish, but─"

"I love tacos." He looked at the small table. "This is perfect, Derek." He grinned and walked forward to kiss Stiles lightly. He still wasn't very steady on his feet, even with the crutches, but Derek made sure he stayed upright.

It wasn't the most romantic dinner in the history of dinners, but it was nice just to have some time alone together. They hadn't had a lot since… well, they just hadn't had a lot. Stiles moaned as he bit into his taco, making Derek's stomach to weird things, but he chose to ignore them for the moment. Stiles told jokes and Derek attempted not to laugh because they were _not _that funny. Derek complained about Laura and Stiles did laugh because it definitely _was _funny to watch Derek's face as he retold all the plans she had already made for them.

After they ate, Derek pulled out a brand new game of Sorry and placed it on the table, as he knew it was Stile's favorite board game. Stiles just stared at it for a moment with an open mouth before crushing Derek in a hug. "Tacos and now Sorry? Best. Boyfriend. Ever." They played less than five minutes before Derek really got into it. It turns out that Sorry wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty fun, especially when playing with Stiles. _Especially _when Stiles informed him of a new rule that whenever they knocked each other back to start, they got to kiss the other player. Derek noticed that he was getting knocked back to start a lot more now, but he really didn't mind. "Sorry," Stiles said as he leaned forward over the board.

"No, you're not." Derek smirked right before their lips met. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss each time, he didn't let it last long before he took his turn.

"You're right. Not sorry at all." Stiles smiled as he leaned back in his chair and took his turn, getting his second pawn in Home while three of Derek's were still in Start. Stiles won that round, but Derek challenged him to a rematch. Stiles won that round too. Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles did a victory dance from his seat. "Up for round three?"

"As much as I'd love for you to kick my ass a third time, it's almost time for me to leave."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "If you stay, there are plenty of other things I could do to that ass." Derek was tempted to take the offer, but he knew that wasn't an option. Stiles leaned a little closer, looking up at him through his lashes. Derek was about to agree to stay longer when a knock sounded on the door. They both looked over as Melissa, the nurse from before, stuck her head in.

"Sorry guys, but visiting hours are over. Stiles, you've been on your feet all day. You need to rest some. I'll give you guys one more minute." She ducked out and closed the door behind her.

Stiles sighed and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder. "I guess those plans will have to wait for another day." Derek smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Stiles nodded and let go of Derek. He made sure Stiles was tucked into bed comfortably before gathering his things. He left the room with a small wave.

Melissa came in moments later. "You two are good for each other."

Smiles couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep.

...

The reason this wasn't up for three weeks was because my Wifi decided to crash and we didn't get it fixed until today. Whoo. I did leave a note on tumblr explaining that, but I know not everyone has a tumblr so I'm sorry about that guys! Here's some fluff for being so patient :)

My Tumblr for updates. Feel free to ask lots of questions too :) somethingstilinski . tumblr . com


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Knock, knock! You're beloved son is home!" Stiles pushed open the door with his crutch and walked into the kitchen where his dad was at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. Derek shut the door behind him and hung his keys up on the key rack. The Sheriff chucked and went to hug his "beloved son." He turned to pat Derek on the back as well.

"I know you like my beef stew, so I cooked up extra tonight. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thank god. I'm starving!" Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and breathed in deeply. "It smells so good."

"Didn't you just eat a little while ago?" Stiles' dad went back to stirring the stew.

"Yes, he did," Derek interjected. "A large order of nachos and two tacos with extra meat." Stiles grinned and shrugged.

"Anyway," he said. "How long do you think it will be before I can start working at the library again?"

"Not for a few more weeks."

"What? Why not?"

Derek stared at him. "Stiles, your leg is broken and a good portion of your day is going up and down stairs, carrying large stacks of heavy books. If you went to work with a cast, I guarantee Laura would send you right back home."

Stiles slumped in his chair, wincing when his foot knocked against the table leg. "But what if she hires someone else? I mean, there's no way one person can handle all the things you have to do around the library on a daily basis."

"Don't worry about it." Derek leaned over and took his hands. "I've been helping out while you've been gone. She's not going to hire anyone else."

Stiles smiled and relaxed a bit, but after a minute, he asked, "What about your coursework? Aren't you going to get behind?"

"Unlike you, I'm not one to procrastinate and got a lot of the work done at the beginning of the semester."

"I don't procrastinate."

Derek gave him a look. "Did you do any of the work your dad brought you from school?"

Stiles peaked over to where his dad was standing. Of course, he was staring right back, giving him an expectant look. Stiles sighed. "No."

"I didn't think so. Unfortunately for you, you can still go to school with a cast on your leg." Derek stood and pressed his lips to Stiles' forehead in a quick kiss as he started to protest. He then went over to help John cut up the potatoes. Stiles grumbled as he leaned over and took his text books out from his backpack and began the three weeks of make-up work.

The days passed slowly, slower now that Stiles couldn't do anything exciting. He had been home for three weeks now. He had to admit, it was nice to spend some extra time with his dad whenever he came home from work, but dare he say it, videogames were starting to get boring. He needed fresh air.

Derek hadn't been able to come over in a few days. Even though he told Stiles he could manage, he was having trouble balancing classes, working Stiles' shifts, working his own shifts at Beacon Hills Landscaping, and keeping Stiles' company. He finally made Derek go home and sleep after he nearly passed out at the dinner table.

Now he sat in the front seat of his dad's squad car, headed back to the hospital so they could remove his cast. He'd finally be able to walk around without those stupid crutches. Thank god. He swore his arms would have bruises for eternity. The Sheriff pulled up in front and let Stiles out. "I'll be right in, Son." Stiles nodded as his dad pulled away to park the car.

It took almost an hour, complete with warnings about not staying on his feet for too long, still getting plenty of rest, taking it easy, blah blah. Stiles nearly teared up with joy as he stepped outside into the sunshine, free of the cumbersome bindings he had worn for almost a month. He shouted and jumped around, even when people around him stared at him strangely. His father only let him carry on for a few minutes before he dragged him across the parking lot and shoved him into the car. Stiles wasn't really listening, but he was sure his dad had said something about disturbing the peace.

The first place he went as a newly freed man was, of all places, work. Laura practically squealed when she saw him and rushed to hug him. "Stiles! I haven't seen you in weeks! How have things been? You're cast is gone!"

Stiles laughed. "I know it's been a while. I've been under house arrest. Other than the house arrest part, things have been relatively good considering everything that's happened. And yes, my cast is gone. I just got it off a half hour ago." He barely stopped to take a breath before asking, "So, when do I start work?"

Laura's eyes narrowed. "Stiles, you just _barely _got your cast off."

"I am perfectly functional!" To prove his point, he jumped around and flailed his arms." Laura bust out laughing.

"Fine. How about next Monday?"

"Next Monday? That's an entire week away!"

"It's Wednesday."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Close enough."

She stared at him for a moment. "Why do you want to come back to work so much?"

"I don't know." After an unimpressed look from Laura, he sighed. "If you must know, there are many reasons. First, I've been going stir crazy these last few weeks and I need to interact with people. Secondly, I _love _my job. Third, I don't want Derek to keep working my shifts for me. I haven't seen him in a few days, but when he calls to say goodnight, I can hear how exhausted he is."

Laura looked at him fondly. "Hm, I can understand your reasoning. However, I know my baby brother and he will not stop working your shifts until he is sure you are up to the task." She smiled. "You start again on Monday."

"Fine," Stiles pouted.

"You know, there just might be something that could cheer you up?" Stiles looked up hopefully. "I happen to know that Derek has no classes tonight and he's planning on just lounging around on the sofa, watching Psych with a beer and a bowl of popcorn. He'd probably appreciate it if you came over with dinner."

Stiles' face lit up. "I can definitely do that!" He started for the door, but then stopped mid stride. "Wait, Laura, I've never been to Derek's apartment. I don't even know where it is."

Laura looked a little surprised. "He's never taken you there?"

"No. We had only been dating a week before the accident happened. I haven't really been up to any apartment visits lately."

"Huh, I guess you're right. It's weird, the way he talks about you; it's like you two have been together for years, when really it's only been a little over a month."

"Tragedy brings people closer I guess." Stiles leaned on the counter and pushed a pen towards Laura's hand. "Now, about that address."

Laura shook he head and smiled. She wrote down the address and handed the paper to a grinning Stiles. "He loves Chinese food."

"I know!" Stiles called as he ran out the front door.

...

You'll never believe the irony of what I'm about to tell you. The reason that I haven't uploaded in FOREVER is because I recently got into a car accident! Weird, right? It wasn't as bad as Stiles', I assure you, but it did leave me pretty banged up and I didn't dare writing with a concussion. Who knows what would have happened? But all is well now and I'll be updating as soon as I can!

My Tumblr: somethingstilinski . tumblr . com


End file.
